The Garden
by Tsaritsa'Ryeya
Summary: 'But you don't want me anymore. How can it be? Look what you've done to me.' Yao was hoping for a better life in America, but his job leaves him with a lot of punks. Then he meets Ivana, a gorgeous and unstable dancer. His life if now changed forever. AU.
1. The Garden

**The Garden****  
><strong>Prologue**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Oh, oh. I really wanted that thing.<br>I just want to sing: I love you baby.  
>Won't you bring all the flowers you find out in the garden?<br>Don't tell me the truth that your heart has hardened.'  
><em>**- The Garden by Mirah**

Dark brown locks were tied back as he glanced out at the frozen wasteland in his backyard. He couldn't wait until summer rolled around, when he could go ahead and plant the garden like his parents used to when he, his little brother, and little sister were young. He remembered planting many gorgeous flowers, all in an assortment of colors, and waiting until they bloomed into a rainbow sea, with every color in the rainbow and beyond. Now, only yellow flowers remained, and in a sea of yellow, lived one red.

He could see the falling snow falling onto the dying flowers, and some of the flowers that lasted so late into the season. He smiled, and couldn't help but think, _Mother would be proud_. He maneuvered over to his desk, and opened a drawer, pulling out a picture.

How pretty she was. She was their rock, and she was their light. Silky black hair that was always left down, never pulled up, no matter how annoyed she got when working in the factories. Big, bright eyes the color of chocolate, and beautiful, olive colored skin that made her look absolutely perfect. He smiled, and said, 'Mother, I promise, I will keep us safe.'

He set the picture down, and then turned back to the window, and he froze. Outside, there was a figure, kneeling down by the dying flowers, picking up the dead ones. He couldn't make it out as the snow was falling heavily, and the sun was setting as it was winter, but he was afraid that this person would ruin the living flowers.

He flew downstairs, and knocked over his young sister, and dashed outside. 'Hey you!'

The figure stood, their back to him, and they started to walk away. 'Hey!' he screamed. 'Aiyaa!' he groaned in frustration, and started to trudge after the stranger. 'I'm talking to you!'

The figure turned, and through the snow, he could make out slight curves, and long hair. The person was female, and she waved toward him. 'Hey! Come back!' he called, and began to walk toward her, but he tripped over a hidden rock, and fell face first into the snow.

'Yao!'

'Brother?' He felt his body being lifted from the could ground, and he looked over to where the female had stood. 'Yao, are you okay?'

'Where is she?' Yao asked, his amber irises wide in shock as he turned to his black haired brother, and he peered around him to look at his sister. 'Jiao Long!' he began to shake his younger brother, and dark brown eyes narrowed.

'There was no one here.' Being pushed away, Jiao Long watched as his elder brother walked over to where she had been standing and walking.

There were no footprints.

'Yao?' questioned the brown haired sister, her hazel orbs narrowed in confusion. 'Yao?'

'Never mind, Lu Chu.' Walking toward her, he brushed snow off himself. 'Can you make us some tea, please, Lu?' The female nodded, adjusting her lotus shaped clip, and slowly walking toward the small house. Jiao Long looked over at his brother, a questionable look on his face.

'Are you sure you saw someone?'

'Positive.' The brothers followed their sister, and Yao turned around, noticing that the sole red flower that was amongst the yellow ones was missing.

How peculiar.

* * *

><p>Hetalia belongs to Himurua.<br>I own Lu Chu, aka Macau.

_So, this is my first Hetalia fic. I'm just kind of messing around with a plot, and some characterization._

_ChuRo is my Yaoi OTP, and I love me a Fem!Russia. I'm kind of going with a 'Black Swan'-esque plot here, and some kind of unhappy romance._

_This story will have gender bending, yaoi, yuri, het, OCs, and probably a lot of other things._

_So far, the only pairings I've established are ChuFem!Ro, EstUkr, and PolFem!Liet. Oh, yeah, don't like it? In the words of Romano, "Suck my balls, you dumb potato eater." *is not eating potatoes as she types that*It's my story, so… yeah._

_**- Rhea**_


	2. The One Where He Says 'Fuck' a Lot

**The Garden**  
><span>Chapter One<span>

* * *

><p>'Yao! My Portuguese is getting better!' His little sister was a nuisance sometimes. Yao looked over at the teenager, and did not question her sudden<p>

'May I ask, Lu Chu?' Sipping his morning tea, he watched as the energetic brunette served her them bowls of congee, and she turned to the oldest of them. 'Why… Portuguese?'

'I got a job!' she giggled. 'Constancia, you don't know her, but she owns a Portuguese restaurant and I was hired! I need to improve my Portuguese to impress her, you know?' Looking over at Jiao Long, who stared into his bowl, he sighed. He was afraid his sister was losing touch with her Chinese morals. She had abandoned the traditional dress, the _cheongsam_, for the Western forms of clothing. She even began cooking American meals!

'Just remember, Lu,' Jiao Long spoke, his quiet voice making him sound wise. 'You're Chinese. Nothing will change that.'

Words of wisdom.

'But we can't be so close minded!' Lu Chu complained to her twin. 'Jiao, you know that! We're in America! That means we also have to embrace American cultures.'

'So where did this Portuguese nonsense come from?'

'I told you already!' she explained. 'It's mostly because of my job!' She huffed, and looked at Yao, begging him to intervene. He said nothing, and she knew she was at a lost. Jiao Long had a special aurora about him. He also was incredibly smart. He could stump and fluster anyone, or at least almost anyone.

Lu Chu was a little airhead, and she was more so about having a good time than she was about studying. Yao feared the day she'd go off to college, but somewhere along the line he knew she'd get a wake up call.

'How is school going?' he changed the subject before a fight ensured, and Lu Chu smiled. 'Yes, Lu?'

'Oh! I love it! I made a lot of friends! Mei, Tuyet, Erika, Raisa, Peter, Sebastian, Emil, Ruby, Seau Sahn…' she listed, and then smirked. 'Jiao Long likes MeiMei!'

'Do not.' It was very rare Jiao Long lost his composure, and it was even rarer that he would blush. Yao looked at his younger brother and sister curiosity. 'She's just a really good friend.'

'Uh huh, sure.' Taking a drink of her tea, her brother with the big eyebrows smirked.

'And what about Seun Sahn?' She choked on her drink. 'You're totally crushing on him.'

'He's n-n-not _bad_ looking…' she admitted, and Yao placed his reading glasses on. 'I mean, he's in a lot of the _special_ classes and all but…'

'The what?' Yao asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Well, we're almost positive they're in the smart people classes,' Jiao Long began.

'They just say they're _special_…' Lu Chu said. Yao smiled and looked at the letter. 'Why so happy, Yao?'

'I'm student teaching at your school now…' he chuckled. 'I'm student teaching these classes.'

'WHAT?' both the Chinese twins looked over at their brother, and let out a loud moan. Yao's face twisted in disgust, and he slammed his hand on the table.

'Well, that wasn't very nice!'

* * *

><p>Brushing through straight, pixie cut hair, blue eyes looked deep into the mirror on her dresser. 'Anya, sweetie,' she called, setting down the comb, and turning to the door just outside her room. As she did, her chest swayed with this movement, and she flushed, hugging herself to contain them. 'I wish you'd hurry up.'<p>

A muffled reply was heard, and the female stood. 'What? Anya, I can't hear you. If you want me to do your hair and makeup before we go, you best get out of the bathroom.'

Lately, her little sister had become obsessed with appearance. She wasn't sure as to why, but part of her felt it dealt with the constant teasing. Her sister wasn't an average almost seventeen-year-old.

'Irunya.' A weak voice was heard from behind a wood door. 'Do I have to go today?'

'Yes! You can't miss your tests today!' Irunya called. 'Plus, you have ballet tonight, and you don't want to miss that.' Actually, deep down inside, the Ukrainian female _wished_ she would. This was the source of all the problems that had arisen with Anya's personal appearance. Not like she wasn't unstable before, but this made it worse.

'…I'll be right out.'

'I'll be in my room.' Listening as her sister's footsteps disappeared and the door was closed a bit, the tall Russian female gave a sigh. She pinched her stomach, and her eyes went wide. Pale skin was released, now marked with red prints, and her eyes filled with tears.

'It's true. I am… fat.' Anyone who knew her would've stated otherwise. She was just a little under six feet, taller than most girls her age, so she'd weigh a bit more. Plus, like Birgitta Oxenstierna, she had a very athletic build. She was not going to be stick skinny like little Raisa Galante, who could eat anything she pleased and her insanely high metabolism would not let her gain an ounce, however, she was going to gain weight like crazy, like Allison Jones, who was always eating junk food, and had a normal, run of the average metabolism.

However, when people you compete with are saying your fat, you can't help but take it to heart. Long, pale blonde hair framed her face, and she mumbled, 'I'll just not eat today. Then I'll see if I can get some extra exercise in. Da, I'll do that.'

Nodding to herself, she smiled, 'Then I'll show stupid Allison who's fat!' She slid out of the bathroom, calling after her older sister to help her with her hair.

* * *

><p>'Now, Mr. Wang, is it?' Hetalia High School was founded by an Italian immigrant named Alfeo Hetalia, who based his studies on art and literature.<p>

However, this was not Alfeo Hetalia. The man was named Romulus Vargas, and he looked much younger that middle aged men should. He had a very… _decent_ looking body, and dark brown locks. He seemed about his own age. 'Yes, Wang Yao.'

'So it's Mr. Yao, then?'

'No, Yao is my first name.'

'Then why did you say Wang first?' Sadly, good looks must only be what he had to live off of. Peering behind his desk, the man had a plethora of degrees. Obviously he was not familiar with Asian culture!

'Culture.'

'I see, well, anyway, you seem like an okay guy. Let me call my partner in, and your new boss!' He grabbed his phone and began to push random buttons. 'Hey! Gerulf, I got the new guy here for you! No, I'm not yelling! Yeah, I know you're next door!' Hanging up, the man gave a smile.

'Uh, Mr. Vargas?'

'Call me Roma! Everyone does! Even the students!' he gave a hearty laugh, and the Chinese man looked shocked. Wasn't that disrespectful? 'You probably don't wanna call Grumpy Gerulf by his first name, though.'

The door opened, Gerulf was not at all like he pictured him. He had insanely long, blond hair, and big blue eyes. He was big and looked like a mobster, but had a bit of the smart guy act due to his glasses. 'Hello, Mr. Wang.' He held out his hand, and Yao sighed in relief. Finally! Someone normal. 'I'm pleased to know I will be working with you. My name is Gerulf Beilschmidt.'

'Pleased to meet you, Mr. Beilschmidt.'

'He will be assisting you with the special classes.' The blond looked at the lively Italian, and frowned. 'I trust him! He seems like he can handle something.'

'Perhaps it would be best if he met with the students before we allow him in the classroom.'

'Great idea, Gerulf!' He felt dizzy, looking back and forth between the two elders. 'So the students don't kill him!'

'AIYAA?'

'Now, Roma,' the Germanic male hushed. 'Don't scare him away.' He turned to the Asian, and asked, 'You do know about the _special_ classes?'

'Aren't they advanced students?' he gulped, amber irises wide in fear.

'Some of them could, but we, as a school, screen our students. The ones who are… _unstable_, so to speak, that could cause harm to themselves or others, are placed in these classes.' Roma beamed as he explained this. Gerulf turned and faced him.

'Here, we have four buildings: the advanced classes, the regular classes, the help classes, and the special classes. Between myself and three others, Hun, Athena, and Sekhmet. Hun teaches the help classes for the kids who have learning problems or need a little bit more help, Athena teaches advanced, and Sekhmet teaches regular classes. I teach the special classes.'

'And what does Roma do?'

'I'm the principal!' he cheered at his position, and the German glared. 'But yes, I think you should start today getting to know the students! Here's a list,' he pulled out some sheets of paper, and smiled at him. 'Well, it's almost time for classes to start! You can use the counselor office for today, because she's out.'

'Thanks…' he said flatly, and Yao left the room.

_Stupid! This always happens to you_, he thought bitterly as he crossed off the name of the crazy Romanian who just left. Out of an array of students, he had met some very interesting people: a cross dresser, a suicidal Lithuanian girl, a Latvian who couldn't stop shaking, a very narcissistic Moldovan, a Romanian who believed he was Dracula, a Bulgarian prone to random violent outbursts, a foul mouthed Italian, a Punk rocker from Britain, and a self-glorifying German (or Prussian, as she called herself). Regardless, it was nearing lunch time, and so far, he had yet to meet a very troublesome student.

'You fuckin' Wang?' the door flew open, and a loud, accented voice asked this question. He nodded, examining the teenager who had entered.

First off, he had a sweet face, or as sweet as one could get covered in makeup. He wore dark, heavy eyeliner and black lipstick. He had piercings and tattoos all over his body, and he wore a spiked dog collar. God, kill him now.

'It's Mr. Wang, and you are?'

'Tino fuckin' Väinämöinen.' Well, he didn't have to ask what his favorite word was. 'I don't know why the fuck I'm here.'

Yao nodded, and shuddered. This boy was almost as bad as that Kirkland kid! 'Now, uh, Tino… I'm hear to get to know you better.' A long, awkward pause followed.

'You gonna fuckin' rape me?'

'No!' Turning a shade redder than a tomato, he looked down at the laptop in his lap, pulling up the file they had on him. He looked up, and cleared his throat. 'Are you involved in any activities, Tino?'

'Yeah,' he said casually. 'I'm involved in FUCKIN' your mom!' Rolling his eyes, the elder man bit his tongue, trying not to slap the little punk upside his 'fucking' head.

'Classy, Tino,' he replied, and asked, 'And music?'

'What about it?'

'You have to have a favorite genre?'

'Fuck yeah I do.' He smirked, his snake bites glistening in the florescent lights. 'Metal and rock music is my fuckin' life!' And to demonstrate his point, because Yao could not possibly _fathom_ another way he could possibly go any lower in his standards, he slides onto his knees, and begins to airplay a guitar, singing a song about sex and drugs and what have you.

Amber orbs locked with indigo irises, and he stood up, and took a seat back in his chair. 'And what about family?'

And boom goes the dynamite.

'What the fuck do you mean about my fuckin' family?' he growled, standing up, and leaning over Yao. The Chinese man could not help but think that this kid was asking to get punched, and he was normally a pacifist. 'They're all in fuckin' Finland. I came here for sex, drugs, and rock and fuckin' roll!'

'You're language is horrid.' Wiping some spit from his cheek, Yao motioned to the door. 'It was a _pleasure_,' he began, resisting the urge to drop any inappropriate word bombs into his sentence. 'Meeting you, Tino. I believe we'll have a fun year.'

'Keep it in your fuckin' pants old man!' Hallelujah, the bell rings! Yao sighed in relief as the door was slammed shut. He checked off the name, and wrote a little note down by his class, reminding him he was not to punch the kid, he would not smack the kid, he would not in any way cause Tino any physical harm.

Mentally was okay though.

His stomach let out a loud rumbled, and he sighed. 'You can't go all day without eating.' He stood up and opened the door. 'Besides, I can't deal with kids like this on an empty stomach. It makes me even more... ornery.'

* * *

><p>I, sadly, do not own Hetalia. I do not own a mentioned Romanian. I do own a mentioned Moldovan. And Im Seun Sahn is my North Korea OC. Oh, and I randomly made up Alfeo. You can tell.<p>

_Okay, well. This chapter was fun to say the least. Macau, when she's not being used in AU purposes, actually barely relates to her Chinese side. She's also a gambling addict, and kind of a ditz._

_Romulus 'Roma' Vargas is the Roman Empire, Gerulf Beilschmidt is Germania, Athena Karpusi is Ancient Greece, Sekhmet Hassan is Ancient Egypt, and Hun_ _Héderváry is Magyar._

_Cyber cookie to whoever can guess a few characters that will appear gender bended._

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sick and __**tired**__ of Finland being so sweet and innocent. Come on guys! It's an act! A CONSPIRACY I TELL YOU! He's such a secret B.A. it's not even funny. Just so you know, I died every time I typed 'fuck' or a variation of it. But I swear, the OOC!Tino has a reason. Also, there are some weird… character interactions._

_Also, Irunya Chernenko is a name that Himurua is considering giving Ukraine. I think it's adorable._

_Anyway, uhm… yeah that's it. A shitty chapter, eh?_


	3. Evil Giggles, Creepy Stalkers

**The Garden**  
><span>Chapter Two<span>

* * *

><p>'It was nice meeting you, Mr. Wang!' Waving goodbye to the spiky Dane, Yao sat back and sighed, looking up at his clock. He had just two more students left to talk to, and he hoped neither of them was going to be horrid. Luckily, he had not encountered anyone who attempted to do harm to him, which was a plus, but either way…<p>

A timid knock was heard on the door that was slightly cracked open, and the Asian yelled, 'Come in!' Opening the door was a timid looking, four-eyed teenager. He seemed very stressed to have to have been bothered to have come to see him, so Yao motioned for the seat and he sat down, a displeased looked on his face.

'Eduard von Bock, and I'm missing class so can we…'he glanced down at the floor, flushing, and said, 'Excuse my rudeness. I'm just very dedicated to my studies.'

'As am I, Eduard,' Yao chuckled. This kid seemed almost too normal to be in special classes. 'Now, can you tell me a bit about yourself? Likes, dislikes…?'

'I was born as second generation in the United States in a small town no one knows about. My father moved us here and he and my mother ran a book store. My father also worked as a mechanic and was a genius. He later died of brain cancer. I was very young'

'I can relate,' Yao nodded, and smiled at how open he was.

'My mother struggled to run the book shop and turned to smoking to ease her pain,' the blond continued, teal eyes strained on the arm of his chair. 'She then developed lung cancer and died, and I was adopted by the family of my mother's best friend, the Galante family. That is my life. Any questions?' The sarcasm in his voice was tempting to snap back on, but he wasn't as bad as that Finnish boy earlier.

'You and I share similar stories.' Yao was going to be honest this kid had it hard. 'My mother died of breast cancer when I was only seventeen, and my father died when I was ten.'

'How'd your father die?'

'He was a cop in China.' Neither spoke after that, and the Estonian clicked his tongue. 'Any activities you're involved in, Eduard?'

'Just chorus club, otherwise I wouldn't be able to keep my straight A's up.' Another awkward silence filled the room, and he looked up at him, their eyes locking. 'Can I give you some advice?'

'If you must.'

'Have you met _her_ yet?' Tilting his head, Yao's long hair slid over his shoulder and Eduard shuddered. '_Her _name is Braginskaya. Trust me, you want nothing to do with her. I'd leave. Get out before you can meet her.'

'But that would be rude!'

'Rude, schmude. She's a monster.' The bell rang, and the door flew open, a sudden chill filling the room. Now, Yao understood science very well. He knew how heat was transferred and all that jazz, but nothing could explain how the space heater magically shut off and a cold breeze entered the building, with the windows in the room closed.

Turning around, the teen's eyes were widened behind the lenses, and a very tall woman stepped inside the room. She _had_ to be a woman; no girl could be that freakishly tall. She seemed to present herself too maturely to be a teenager as well, or at least any of the teenage girls he had met today. 'Excuse me, are you Wang Yao?'

'Mr. Wang, please.' He blinked, and looked up. He had told no one his first name, and the fact she knew it and how to say it correctly was just a bit too creepy. 'Let me finish up with Eduard here and…'

'No, no!' Eduard jumped up and pushed past the girl, and Yao swore he saw an evil aurora around the girl. He couldn't help but shiver himself. Besides her height, she had long, pale blonde hair, framing almost porcelain skin, like she was a white, fine china plate. Her eyes were bright as violets, and they were actually the same colors as tulips.

This girl was almost like a flower herself. A gorgeous, wonderful, mature…

'I'll deal with him later…' An evil laugh erupted through the room, and his thoughts were immediately cut short. He turned an almost transparent color. 'Oh, was that out loud?'

'S-s-sit.' Like a swan, she gracefully strolled to the chair and sat in a regal way. She kept her head high, and he could only see her sitting on a throne, a servant to her right, and a bloodthirsty animal to her left.

Something told him she'd send the animal first and the servant never. He gulped, and his throat became extremely dry. 'I am Ivana Braginskaya, but my family calls me Anya. You may to, if you want.'

'Very well, uh, _Anya_,' he coughed, and she giggled, or more like evilly gave a squealing chuckle, or whatever it was, it was downright scary. 'Uhm, what would you like to tell me about yourself.'

'I'm Russian and I like to dance and I like sunflowers and…' The list could go on, and she seemed oblivious to the fact he was almost passed out on his desk. 'And led pipes and science and math.' The led pipes kind of caught him of guard.

'Any family?'

'A father, a sister, and a brother. You may have met Nicolai.' She shuddered in fear, and he didn't blame her. He was terrified of the boy. 'Anyway, why are you here?'

'I want to be a teacher.'

'What do you like?'

A long pause and he had to think. What did he like? 'Tea, music, flowers, and cooking.' He answered finally, and she laughed again. 'Anyway, uhm, Anya…'

'Yes?'

'Do you have a, erm, special someone?' It was so awkward to ask the girls these questions. It was disrespectful, but it was like a requirement so the perverted principal could see whose pants he could attempt to get into. Or that's what Yao believed.

'I do have a boyfriend.' She smiled to herself. 'He's nice. I met him through my father.' He nodded, and she said, 'He goes to a private school across state, so I don't get to see him as often.' He face looked crestfallen, and he had to sympathize. He had tried to keep a long distance relationship up with his girlfriend when they first moved to America, but yet, it just didn't work. 'What about you, Mr. Wang?'

'I am single at this moment.'

'Any _lady friends_?' He shook his head, and she giggled again. 'I see. Their lost, I guess. You're adorable! If you weren't so lithe, I'd say you'd be positively _gorgeous_.'

'Ivana!' He stood up, and slapped his desk. 'That is highly inappropriate!' He was flushed red, and the female's eyes went wide. 'Now, Miss Braginskaya, I need to get home, so I can start making dinner for my siblings. I will see you _in class_ and _well-behaved_ tomorrow.' Motioning toward the door, Ivana's jaw dropped and her eyes were lowered.

'I'm sorry, Mr. Wang.' She stood up and walked over to the door, before turning around slightly, and waving. 'I'll see you tomorrow, though~.' She left the room, and he stood there, eyes wide, jaw hanging wide open.

The bell rang five minutes after, and he still had not budged. Twenty minutes passed, and his younger brother entered the room. 'Yao?'

The wave. The wave! He had seen that girl wave before. That day in the snow! He knew there was a girl there, and he may have just found her. 'Yao?'

'Sorry, Jiao. Spaced there.' He didn't tell him off his amazing day, which was about short of amazing in every way, and he also did not mention he was right about the mysterious lady who was a teenager in his dead garden, but now he knew he was not insane.

But what did Ivana Braginskaya want?

* * *

><p>Don't own NOTHING. So sue me.<p>

_Hmm, well, I was sick today. Between writing this crappy chapter, in a hurry to get to the better part of this, in my opinion, and watching movies on my sofa, I believe I put more effort into the latter than I did the former._

_I watched __**Repo! The Genetic Opera**__ finally, and I am in love with the movie. Zydrate Anatomy is so catchy._

_Anyway, on a totally now-related note, yes, __NuttyEmmy__, America is totes gender bent. As well as some other characters ;w; I'm so excited._

_Haha. Well, in response to __ChaoticLight__, yes, I think most of Eastern Europe developed problems in this story… Whoops, my bad. xD;;; We still love them._

_Uhm, well, I'm planting the seeds for an EstUkr subplot. FINALLY! I get to writing some EstUkr!  
><em>

_Damn, uhm, I'm running out of things to say. ENJOY~ Because after this, its gonna get, erm, interesting.  
><em>


	4. Wonderful First Day

The Garden  
><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>'Sorry, babe, but if you can't prove to me you're worth it, there's a pretty little blonde in your class that definitely is.'<p>

The words stung, and her eyes went wide. She watched as the older gentlemen, if she should even call him _that_, zipped up his pants, and turned to her. 'I'd wash that shame off yourself, toots. You are going out into public after this!'

'You are not giving **my** dream to fucking Allison Franchesca Jones!' The statement rang out in the confined space of the little loft above the bar, and the man had graying dirty blond hair and a mustache. She stood up, standing toe-to-toe with him. 'You're getting what you want, and now it's time for you to hold up your end of the deal, Winter!'

'Ana, Ana,' he cooed, and she slapped him.

'It's _Anya_!' Groaning, he grabbed her wrists, his eyes narrowing. 'Let go!'

'Okay, **babe**,' he growled. 'I only agreed to make you a star 'cause your old man paid handsomely for it. Tapping your ass on a regular basis was just a li'l something you gave me on your own free will! Besides, Ivana, look at you!'

Forcing her to face the mirror, she examined her naked figure while he continued his speech, 'Dancers don't look like you. They look like Alli. Curves in all the right places, slightly petite figure, short, curly blonde hair, big, innocent blue eyes. That's who people connect with.'

'Shut up!' He glared down at her with icy blue eyes. 'I will **prove** that I am worthy!'

'You better,' he chuckled, tossing her a towel, and sat down in a chair. 'Because I'm sure she'd love to have your former manager to prove she's better than you.'

A loud, unholy cry escaped the Russian's throat and she stomped into the small little box that he called a 'bathroom.'

* * *

><p>She hated her class with almost a passion. She sat on the floor, lacing up her Pointe shoes, and watching as a group of girls looked at her, laughing. In the center was the epitome of her existence. The stupid, blonde with shoulder length hair that bounced into perfect curls. She hated every part of her, from her stupid blue eyes to her stupid, pink-painted toes. There was nothing about this teenage girl she liked.<p>

Most of the class kept their distance from her, and they all flocked around the perfect fucking Allison.

There were a few that didn't care in particular for her, more so Birgitta Oxenstierna who was more concerned with dancing and carpentry to pay much attention to anymore, Roderich Edelstein, who practically only talked to his girlfriend in the class, and Lovina Vargas, who was too busy trying to sabotage Louise Beilschmidt to care.

She considered herself on good terms with Birgitta, and was slightly pleased when the girl who was as tall as she was sat down next to her. 'Where are your Pointe shoes?' The long haired blonde with icy blue eyes looked over, her glasses sliding down her nose.

'Someone cut them up.' She normally mumbled, but when angered, you could understand her clearly. She wasn't shocked; Alice Kirkland's School for Ballet was hardcore, and if you weren't any good, you should get out. Competition between girls was fierce, and it was no doubt Birgitta, who was a sweet, non-competitive dancer was in Ms. Kirkland's good graces. She was amazing, and some girls couldn't stand that.

'Alli?'

'Probably.' Allison had joined ballet about five years ago, and the loudmouth bitch proved she rightfully deserved a spot in the top three. Many girls had fallen in order for her to get there, and now, she wanted to be the number one spot. Only problem was the number one spot was held by her, and the number two spot held by Birgitta, and she could only take out one at a time.

'Oh, Birgie! Where are your Pointe shoes?' Ms. Kirkland was a tiny, near middle aged woman, with big, bushy eyebrows and glasses, looking like a librarian almost. 'You know I want you to practice in them before our solo showcase!'

Nodding, she walked out and reentered the studio, the massacred shoes in her hands. Alice's emerald orbs widened. 'Girls! Meeting, **now**.' The class quieted, and the boys were asked to leave. There was no such thing as competition between the males, anyway.

'Who did this to Birgitta's shoes?' she motioned to the slippers the girl was holding, and no one spoke, but a few smirked, to name them, Alli, Linea Thomassen, and Hera Karpusi. A Japanese girl, Keiko Honda, looked terrified. 'Now listen, I don't know who did this, but here, I see this as a threat. I don't like threats. Now, if I ever find out who did this bloody bull shit, I will expel you!'

Everyone nodded, and Alice Kirkland said, 'Now let's start class. Birgitta, I'm sorry, but you can't practice without Pointe shoes.'

The Swede frowned, but nodded. Anya looked over at the four whom she was sure was responsible for it, and Allison passed by her, and she mumbled, 'You're next, slut. Watch out, because I am taking your spot.'

Her eyes widened, and she looked over at Birgitta, and she glared at the American, hatred that she knew all too well. The Russian female turned to Alli Jones, her face painted with the collected look of a murdered, and she opened her mouth to call back at her.

'Try me, you American bitch.'

* * *

><p><strong>RIIIING<strong>.

The bell rang throughout the school twenty minutes ago, and Mr. Beilschmidt had been missing. Luckily the teens had not tried anything, which he was internally grateful for. Announcements came and went, and he stepped up to the front of the classroom. 'Uhm, well, guys, it seems like Mr. Beilschmidt is not here yet, so what does he have you do?'

'First period is study hall!' someone shouted, and he sighed, looking at the schedule on the podium he stood behind.

'Then study,' Yao scolded. 'And don't yell, uhm…' Looking at the seating chart, he looked up, 'Mikkel Densen?'

'King of the Nordics, motherfucker!' the spiky blond haired Dane proclaimed, and said, 'Isn't that right, Emi?'

'I will burn you.' The Icelandic male had a deadly look painted on his face, and the Asian man's eyes went wide. 'Sorry, sir. He pisses me off.'

_Yeah, me too_, the male sighed and looked at the two. 'That's a warning, Mr. Densen and Mr. Steilsson. Next time I won't hesitate for punishment.' Everyone nodded and quietly started working, which he found odd. He began to call out names for attendance, and noticed three empty desks.

'Arthur Kirkland?' he raised an eyebrow, trying to remember what he looked like.

'Not here.'

'Gisela Beilschmidt?'

'Also gone.'

Then a name that had a familiar face, and he called, 'Tino Väinämöinen?'

'Right fuckin' here.' _Oh, God, if you make this kid shut up_, Ya internally pleaded. _I will do anything my siblings want for a week_. 'And the other two fuckin' losers are right behind me.'

The male following Tino was shorter than he, and had very, very, _very_, _very_, atrocious hair. It looked like they tried to dye it blue, but it ended up in patches, and some of it was even green in placed. His eyebrows were thick, and his ears were covered in piercing.

The lone girl was an albino, with her almost white hair and bright red eyes. Her pale skin was covered in leather, and to accompany her, a ruby red parasol that matched her eyes. 'Hiya, pops.'

'Mr. Wang,' he corrected, amber eyes glaring at the three. 'Take your seats now.'

'Fuck you.' Tino accompanied this phrase by a colorful hand gesture, and explained, 'You ain't the fuckin' teacher, so why should I have to take fuckin' directions from you?'

'I'm too awesome for this!' Giselle shouted.

'Suck my balls,' Arthur snarled, walking to his seat. Yao's eyes widened and his breath hitched.

'Detention, all three of you!' he shouted, with a force he himself never knew he had. Suddenly, the door flew open again, and there was Gerulf Beilschmidt, covered in paint from his very long blond hair to his very nice black shoes.

'Detention? How about **expulsion**?' Yao didn't know what to say to the normally calm man's sudden outburst, but then the albino girl jumped up, sliding on her knees up to the man. 'What, Gisa?'

She flinched, and said, 'I'm so sorry, _Opa_!' she grabbed his paint splattered hand, and her eyes went big and wide with tears. 'I thought you'd enjoy it! _Ja_!'

'Enjoy it?' the Germanic's eye twitched. 'I _enjoy_ being covered in paint!' He pulled himself away. 'That's it, Gisa! You and your friends have gotten on my last nerve! After school, we're going to have a meeting, you, me, your parents, Uncle Fritz, and then all the Kirklands and all the Väinämöinens.'

'_Opa_!'

'Not at school. I am your teacher, not your grandfather.' He glared at Yao, and said, 'And you will all respect Mr. Wang. He is going to be working with us. Now **GET TO WORK**!'

'Now I see where Lou gets it from.' A poisonous glare was sent towards her and the albino slid back into her seat.

Yao gulped, and Gerulf coughed, turning to him. 'You will also be at this meeting.'

'Yes, Mr. Beilschmidt.'

Sitting uncomfortably in the chair, the large teacher's lounge had been converted into a meeting room. He was not lying when he saideveryone. He gulped and looked over at the parents. In the middle were the parents of Tino, Dr. Onni Väinämöinen and his wife, the gorgeous Armi. Two children occupied the floor in front of their brother, looking no more than five or six. Aino and Jarno were their names.

The Kirklands were a sturdy bunch, and the parents seemed almost regal themselves. Henry 'Harry' Kirkland was a lawyer and his wife, Anne, stayed home. No wonder too, because they had a larger than expected family. First off, there was Duncan, a loud mouth, bearded college senior. Then, there was Rhys, the college junior, who had this almost black colored hair, smoking a pipe. A curly haired, strawberry blond male was next, with frightening bright green eyes, and this was Connor, the freshman in college. Following him was a ginger girl, with freckles and all, named Catherine. Of course, the youngest was a freshman named Peter, and was the spitting image of Arthur: blond hair, loud personality, except he had blue eyes. They all had the Kirkland trait of giant, bushy eyebrows.

The final family was his colleague's family. The Beilschmidts consisted of two children, two parents, Gerulf, and their uncle, Frederick. They apparently had many cousins, who all were in college by now. The uncle was laughing with Gisa, and the father, Otto Beilschmidt, a very stern man with a mustache, who looked murderous. His wife was glaring at her brother, and her name was Sophie. The other daughter was poised properly at her father's side, short blonde hair, and a stern look on her face. She was Louise.

'What did he do this time, Mr. Vargas?' said the doctor, and his eyes narrowed at his son. 'I hope Timo isn't hurting anyone.'

'These three hoodlums have caused nothing but trouble!' Gerulf shouted. Roma waved off his friend, and cleared his throat.

'They seemed to have caused many problems, as to sabotaging the lunches, shooting paintballs at the teachers, and vandalizing the property.'

'Gisela Friederike Beilschmidt!' Yao's eyes widened as her mother used her full name. 'You know better! I told you if you kept this unladylike behavior up, I would have to punish you!'

'No mom!' she pleaded. Gerulf cleared his throat, and Roma gulped.

'We've discussed the possibility of expulsion for these three, unless you have a way, Mrs. Beilschmidt.'

'You're damn RIGHT I have a way to kick my daughter's ass into gear!' she yelled, and her husband turned to her, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Sophie…'

'Come on sis, it's just kids being kids!'

'Old Fritz is right!' Gisa yelled.

'Fuck yeah, Old fuckin' Fritz is fuckin' right!'

'Timo!' Armi chided.

'What is your idea, Sophia?' Gerulf asked, and the mother looked at the parents, before motioning toward Armi and Anne. 'Sophia?'

'Well, I made Gisa promise me that she wouldn't do anything stupid, and if she did, I'd enroll her in ballet. However, it appears I should've done that sooner.' Glaring at her mother, the albino jumped up and started shouting in German at her mother. 'You'll be fine. Louise turned out pretty good.'

'She was already an uptight bitch to begin with.' Sophie glared at her daughter, and cleared her throat.

'Community service and ballet classes should make it up.'

'My niece owns the ballet studio where I believe your daughter goes,' Annie stated, smiling a bit. The boys were beyond protesting, because they new better.

'But who would supervise them?' Onni asked, looking at the principal and the teacher, and Yao felt he could slip away undetected.

Mr. Vargas turned to him, just as he was about to slid off his chair, and said, 'Everyone,' he motioned toward him and he flushed. 'Meet Yao Wang, your supervisor.'

In just eight hours, Yao went from student teacher to babysitter.

'Fan-fuckin'-tastic.'

He expected to go from babysitter to murder by the end of the week.

What a wonderful first day.

* * *

><p>I do not own Hetalia. Never will. Catherine is my OC for Ireland.<p>

_Woah. So, there are about twelve names in here that relate to something from each country. They are located in the meeting part of this story. Here are your hints:  
>* A Finnish pop culture reference (two possible answers, since the name belongs to two people on the same show)<br>* A Finnish opera singer  
>* Two German historical figures (neither are royalty)<br>* Six royal names used in this (one is obvious to those who know Hetalia and Prussia well, two of them are simple, the other three are hard. For one of them, look at Gisela's middle name).  
>* A Finnish Winter War veteran and writer<br>* A variant of an Irish mythology king, or a better hint, main character in Highlander.  
>* An former Miss Universe winner<br>There is a game. FIND THEM. No, you don't have to…_

_Anyway, uhm. General Winter is now in the story. Since I can't think of a good name for him, he will be referred to as General Winter or just Winter in general. If you have any suggestions, it be nice…_

_Damn, I made America a bitch, but trust me. I know what I'm talking about. Ballet can be super competitive._

_Tino's real name is Timo. He changed it, well, mentally anyway. He gets pissed if anyone who is not his parents calls him Timo._

_Fem!England is Alice, and she's going to be Arthur's cousin… yeah._

What a wonderful first day he was having.


End file.
